


I Can't Fake My Love For You

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Luca's wedding is all anyone can talk about, and Vale needs to find a date, but it's even more complicated when his mama thinks that he's already dating Dani Pedrosa...
Relationships: Dani Pedrosa/Valentino Rossi, Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	I Can't Fake My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sofy2801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/gifts).

> Happy Holidays! 🎉⛄❄

Vale was helping his mama send out invites for Luca's wedding, when she said something worrying.

"You have to bring a date to the wedding, it's bad luck otherwise."

Vale was sure that his mama was wrong about that, but even though he was in his forties, he wasn't going to argue with her.

"Yes, mama."

"I know about you and Dani."

"What?"

Vale wondered what on earth the journalists were making up about him now, and he tried to think if any of the models he'd chatted to recently were called Dani or Daniella, but he none came to mind.

"I've always liked him, and I think he's been a good influence on you this last year."

"I'm good all the time." Vale smiled, but she just shook her head at him.

Hearing his mama snort in laughter was a real blow, but hearing her use 'he' to describe someone he was supposedly dating definitely had alarm bells ringing.

"How's he enjoying being test rider for KTM?"

Vale froze, and his mind patched together all the hints that his mama had left.

"Wait, why do you think I'm dating Dani Pedrosa?"

"I see the way that your eyes light up when you're talking about him, and you're always talking about him."

Vale paused, he didn't talk about Dani that much, did he?

His mama took the silence as an admission that they were dating.

"I'll send Dani an invite, what's his address?"

"I'll invite him, next time I speak to him."

"You'll make a beautiful couple at the wedding." His mama went back to stuffing wedding invites into envelopes, and he was sure that the academy guys had been roped into helping her with it, although they were all happy to help Luca prepare for his big day.

"Yes, we will."

*

Vale excused himself, and he rushed to his phone, wondering if it would be easier just to drive up to see Dani and ask him in person.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Dani."

His mother's knowing look was like a slap to the face, but he just had to do this for one day, show up to his brother's wedding with a date and behave.

Easy.

*

Vale spent twenty minutes parked outside Dani's place, and he was tempted just to drive home when he saw someone wandering out of the building.

Dani waved at him, and he knew it would be suspicious to drive off now.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I was just in the area and I thought that I'd stop by."

"Want to come in for a coffee?"

"Sure."

Vale followed Dani in the house, the place neat and orderly, just like Dani, and he sat down on the sofa as Dani fiddled with the coffee machine.

Dani sat down next to him, the smell of coffee making him feel alive, and he didn't know what to say to Dani so they just sat in silence.

"Is Luca excited for the wedding?"

"Yes, he's so happy, it's adorable." Vale felt like a hypocrite, but he was glad that he'd changed his mind before it ruined his relationship with his brother forever.

"Are you happy for him?"

Vale paused, everyone knew about what he'd said, that Alex was just using him, that it was a Marquez mind game.

"Yes, I am now, and I regret what I said when he told me they were engaged."

"Would you regret it if you hadn't said it in a press conference... while Alex was sitting there."

Vale blushed, and he wanted to bury his head in a cushion, but there weren't any.

"Yeah, that was a dick move."

"Yep." Dani reached out for his coffee to hide his smile, and Vale wondered why Dani was the only person that could tell him the truth without him getting angry about it.

"It's kind of why I'm here."

Vale took a deep breath, and he knew that it was now or never.

"I need a date for the wedding."

Dani froze, panic in his eyes, and he looked like he'd been trapped in a really awkward press conference.

"My mama thinks we're dating, and I couldn't convince her that we weren't."

"So you thought it was easier to ask me out?"

"Just for a day, since you're going to the wedding anyway."

Dani's expression was strange, and Vale couldn't read him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward." Vale went to leave, but Dani put his hand on his knee, making him sit down again.

"No, it's not awkward, I'd be happy to go as your date."

"Really?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to meet my mama, and tell her that we're dating because she's convinced I'm going to die alone."

"Yours too?"

"Always nagging me, asking when I'm going to settle down."

Vale nodded, he'd got so used to it all, that he hadn't realised that his mama had definitely asked less questions about his love life, or lack thereof, when she thought he was dating Dani.

"Do we have a deal?" Dani put his hand out for Vale to shake, strangely formal after what they'd just agreed to.

"I think this is going to work out nicely."

***

Dani's parents were lovely, and Vale had them charmed before the starters had even arrived.

Even Dani seemed pleased with how the night was going, which considering he was on the verge of a panic attack before they arrived here, was definitely a good thing.

Vale reached out to hold Dani's hand under the table, and it felt so natural, the warmth of Dani's skin comforting pressed against his own.

Dani spent the evening smiling, his genuine smile, not the one that he used when he was trying to be polite, and he laughed at his jokes, even though they were so cheesy.

It wasn't until the subject of weddings came up that Dani seemed to struggle to smile.

"It'll be your turn to get married next." His mama seemed so happy at that idea, and Vale looked at Dani, hoping to follow his lead.

Dani froze, and Vale just smiled, hoping that he could talk his way out of it.

"That's way off in the future for us." Vale laughed, but Dani was deep in thought, and they didn't look like happy thoughts.

Vale wanted to ask him what was wrong, but now wasn't the time, so he held Dani's hand tight, hoping that it would be enough to comfort him for now.

*

Vale drove Dani home, and he invited himself in for a coffee, just so that he had a chance to talk to him.

He'd made it as far as the kitchen when Dani burst into tears, and Vale wrapped him up in his lanky arms, telling him that it was all going to be okay, but that only seemed to make things worse.

"What's wrong?"

Vale nuzzled against him, wondering what he could have done wrong.

"Did you not have a nice evening?"

"I did." More tears were flowing, and Vale tried to wipe them away with his thumb but there were too many.

"If I did something wrong please tell me, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"Nothing was wrong, it was perfect."

"I don't understand." Vale tried to look Dani in the eyes, and even when they were pink and puffy, he still looked handsome.

"I really like you, and tonight, seeing a glimpse of what I could have, that was painful."

"Oh."

That clearly wasn't the right response, and Dani started crying again, burying his face against his shoulder, and Vale stroked his back, wishing that there was something he could do to comfort him.

"I really like you too-"

"But you're straight," Dani cut in, and Vale couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"No, not even close. Uccio was the first person that I ever slept with."

"Eww."

"Hey, that's my best friend."

"Sorry." Dani sniffed, and Vale chuckled to himself.

"I just never ever thought I'd have a boyfriend, and I never thought that it would be someone like you."

"Short?"

"No, gorgeous and sensible and calm and loves racing."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment."

Vale stopped babbling, his mind telling him to kiss Dani, to do it now, and he trusted his instincts.

He leant in for a kiss, the salty tears stinging at his lips, and even then it was the most perfect kiss.

Dani's tongue flicked against his lips, and he deepened the kiss, dragging Dani on to his lap as they made out on the kitchen floor, both grinning like idiots.

Even their aching joints from sitting on the cold hard floor wasn't enough to stop them smiling.

***

Luca's wedding was the talk of the MotoGP world, and Vale had tried not to steal the spotlight, but all everyone wanted to know was how long him and Dani had been dating.

"A while now." Vale kept it vague, because neither of them wanted to endure the wrath of their mamas if they found out they'd lied to them. "But today isn't about me, it's about Luca and Alex."

Dani held his hand, and his mama was right, they did make the most beautiful couple.

The wedding itself was lovely, and there were no runaway brides or family objections, even though everyone held their breath when the priest asked if anyone knew why they shouldn't be married.

Afterwards there was a queue of people all congratulating the newly wedded couple, and Vale had to endure hearing the same thing from nearly every guest at the wedding.

"It'll be your turn next."

Dani gave Vale a knowing look, both of them blushing, and Dani said what they were both thinking.

"Hopefully soon."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
